gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:GNT-0000 00 Qan［T］
Fanart Although it might look official, the Image with the name "Quanta Basic Lineart" is not the official look of the Qan(T) but merely a fanart. I put it in the gallery and readded a screenshot of the movie trailer in the infobox. The file was posted in the AnimeSuki forum. Diabound00 18:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, sorry. Okay then. Simant 20:08, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Can we get a consensus to not put fanart as page images please? This one has been reverted back and forth several times now, and it needs to be made clear to all editors --Balesirion 05:53, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :I see nothing wrong with using fanart as long as its accurate and the artist has given permission for its use. Jak Crow 06:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :In general, I think the fanart gives a better view of what 00 QanT looks like. Even though the shades of color are a bit off (the blue is too light), it seems to follow the movie screenshot almost perfectly, so I would say, if there is fanart for ONLY the movie Gundams, then put them as the main infobox picture as long as they are accurate to the movie screenshotGaeaman788 07:23, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::I seriously object to the use fanart.Our job here is to be as accurate as possible to the true source,even if we don't always do that job well.The least we could do is get a picture right. ::I mean Wikias already have a bad reputation of being inaccurate,its not something that can be helped easily,we're all human afterall.But I feel that at least.......at the very least.......we can get .......the right.......official..........image. ::For the record,its very nice art and I like it even more than the official one but the problem is,that its not official.I don't mind it being in the galleries and labbeled as fanart,but in the main article image?That's seriously misleading.The fanart was released before anybody even knows how Qant's rear looked like,which was done in the last 24 hours or so. ::Besides,we just got a new lineart recently that shows us the whole suit.Its black and white and maybe not as fancy or pretty,but its probably more reliable. ::The CG art that we keep using is mostly fine,since it was done long after the whole suyit has been engraved into people's mind for a long time but this art was created before the release of the official lineart,before the release of the media of these Gundams is the movie.the lineart is already different than the real Qant,so that rules it out immedietly. ::In summary,we already have a lineart that is official and would be true to the official product.So why then are we using a fanart?This isnt an anime released 1 or 2 years ago that we're all familiar with of,this is an upcoming product.Its better to stick to official material.In other words,accuracy over fanciness.We'll get better and official pictures later. ::I don't like the CG pictures that we keep using either;not as main articles pictures anyways but the Ms in those are of media that's already out for a long time and people have seen those a 100 times,so I can live with it even if I disagree with that policy.00 Qant was only seen once in a scene that lasted no more than 7 seconds. ::I vote for removing it as the main image of the article.I just cannot accept using a fanart for something that's still in developement.Even if that fanart is very awesome looking.-SonicSP 18:36, December 19, 2009 (UTC)